


Goblins

by Mrs_Pepperpot



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Goblins, Gremlins, Halloween, Magic, Pumpkins, Trick or Treating, Urban Legends, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Pepperpot/pseuds/Mrs_Pepperpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween in Mongwau Falls and, despite his sister's warnings, Toby Williams makes an unwise wish. It's a Labyrinth-Halloween-themed take on Gremlins, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too soon to be posting a Halloween story? Possibly, but it is in two parts, and I haven't finished writing part two yet. Anyway, it's October and everything is pumpkin spiced, so here goes...
> 
> Firstly, as you may have guessed from the title, Goblins is a Labyrinth-Halloween-themed take on Gremlins. I've set it in the fictional town of Mongwau Falls (Mongwau being the Hopi word for owl). Gremlins was set in Kingston Falls, which was a nod to It's A Wonderful Life's Bedford Falls. There is some nineties speak in this story but just think early Friends and Clueless et al.
> 
> I do not own anything Labyrinth related or Gremlins related, or much of anything, really.
> 
> Please do let me know if you like this, and even if you don't. All constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you - Mrs. P.

_"Double, double toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Fillet of a fenny snake,_

_In the cauldron boil and bake;_

_Eye of newt and toe of frog,_

_Wool of bat and tongue of dog,_

_Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,_

_Lizard's leg and howlet's wing,_

_For a charm of powerful trouble,_

_Like a hell-broth boil and bubble._

_Double, double toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Cool it with a baboon's blood,_

_Then the charm is firm and good."_

Toby diligently carved his pumpkin as Sarah stirred the melting sugar and recited from Shakespeare's Scottish play. It was bad luck for actors to use its proper title, and she'd had enough of that.  _Like I'll be needing the great works of the bard anytime soon,_ she thought to herself bitterly. It was months since her last audition, and that had been for a dog food commercial. Not that she had anything against dogs; she still missed Merlin five years after his passing. Toby's black and white cat, Gizmo, was a poor substitute. However, it did sting that the canine star stood to make more money from the deal than her, and she didn't even get the job. Ever since financial necessity forced her to move back home to the sleepy town of Mongwau Falls, three months previously, she had begun questioning her dedication to acting. It was a dream she'd stubbornly held on to, when reason, experience and destitution, told her she should abandon it. At the age of twenty-five, she expected to be world famous, not so broke she had to move back in with her father, stepmother and baby brother. Although, being eleven and smart as a whip, he wasn't much of a baby anymore.

The smell of sugar candy bubbling away on the hob pulled her out of her temporary funk. Sarah loved fall and all the things that went along with it. There were cold misty mornings and trees shedding their summer cloaks in blazing shades of red and gold. Warm crackling log fires and cloves and spices in everything, whether they were needed or not. Pulling out four large plastic bowls, she started filling them ready for the trick or treat callers. Gizmo tried to dip his paw in, but she scooped him up off the counter.

Toby peered hungrily, if a little warily, at the sweet treats.

"There's this older kid at school called Freddie," he began, "And he told me that one Halloween, when his dad was his age, a bunch of his dad's school friends died from eating poisoned candy."

Sarah snorted. "I heard that same story when I was a kid, except it was from my friend Michelle about her dad. It's an urban legend."

Her brother shook his head.

"Freddie said there was this old guy who everybody in the town called Creepy Cody. He lived alone in that big old house by the train tracks and he hated kids. Every year, moms and dads would warn their children to keep away from him and not go trick-or-treating there. But one Halloween, a group of five boys, including Freddie's dad, dared each other to go knock on his door. Creepy Cody took forever to answer and they were all set to run away. After turning to leave, they heard slow dragging footsteps coming down the hall. The front door creaked open and, holding their breaths, the boys were relieved when the old guy greeted them with a friendly smile. He held out a big bag full of candy and told them how happy he was that someone had finally come to enjoy it. The five boys dipped hungrily into the bag of treats and were glad that they'd defied their parents. Freddie's dad took a hard candy and was about to pop it into his mouth when he noticed it smelled funny. He tried to warn the others, but it was too late. His four friends began clutching at their throats and turning blue in the face. Before he could run and get help, they all dropped down dead." Toby popped a handful of Reese's Pieces into his mouth and began munching, evidently not too put off by the tale to carry on eating.

"I know," Sarah said as she took over telling the story. "Creepy Cody got the electric chair for giving out Halloween candy laced with rat poison. He refused to say a single word after his arrest. But, as the executioner got ready to throw the switch, they asked Cody if he had any last confession, and he yelled out - TRICK."

"Not cool, sis," her brother complained after almost jumping out of his skin.

Undeterred, she continued, "He died twitching from the two thousand volts of electricity passing through his body while he cackled like a madman." She imitated the jerking and laughing before reaching to pick out a candy heart from one of the bowls.

The white sweet had the word  _precious_  written on it in red letters. Sarah popped it in her mouth without a second thought.

"If you wanted, I could come with you and your little friends tonight. I'll hold your hand and make sure no one poisons you," she offered with a teasing look.

Toby grimaced. "As if," he exclaimed in horror. "We'll have Zach's dad keeping an eye on us as it is. Anyway, I thought you were going to the Gunderson's Halloween costume party with mom and dad?"

"Correction," Sarah scowled, "I'm being dragged there so your mom can try and set me up with their son, Harland. He totally looks like Ned Flanders and is twice as dull. At least I've got an escape plan; I get to come pick you up from your friend's house at ten."

It was a while since she'd been on a decent date and her hopes of finding a hot, or even interesting, guy in Mongwau Falls weren't high.

"I wish..." she paused, thinking better of using those words.

It had been a long time since her last wish was granted, but better safe than sorry.

"Never mind," she mumbled.

Toby grinned mischievously, recalling her warning to him about making careless wishes. "Do you remember that story you used to tell me about when you wished me away to the goblins?"

Sarah nervously nodded; he didn't know it was true.

"The Goblin King sounded like a fun kind of guy, and you seemed to think he was the dope," her brother speculated. "I wish..."

"No, no you don't," she butted in, "And I may have thought the Goblin King was  **a**  dope, but that's all."

It was a lie, of course. Memories of her teenage crush had matured into a treasured fantasy. Something she could replay in her head whenever the need arose.

"Don't wig out, it's only make believe," Toby mocked her overreaction. "When you told me the story, you said Jareth wanted you for his queen, but you turned him down to save me."

Sarah blushed; she was only fifteen at the time, and the thought of having anyone for her slave back then, let alone an ethereal Adonis, was more than she could handle. Logically, she knew it was probably all a ploy on the Goblin King's part, even if the romantic in her wanted to believe he meant every word.

"Like you said, none of it was real," she sighed.

Toby finished carving a grinning mouth with jagged teeth in his pumpkin.

"It would be super cool if there really were goblins," he enthused. "Don't you wish it was all real?"

"Uh-uh," Sarah shook her head, desperate to change the subject, and pulled out a bag of apples ready for dipping. "I promised your mom we'd have these ready by the time she got back from the hairdresser. You get the wooden sticks and I'll check if the sugar candy is ready."

Her brother was not to be distracted. "Well, I wish the Goblins and their king were real. It would sure make this Halloween one to remember if they came to visit our boring old town," he mused.

Sarah cringed, expecting thunder, lightning, glitter and the sudden appearance of a leather-clad monarch from another world. When nothing happened, she wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed. But, to her surprise, it was definitely more the latter.  _Maybe he didn't say the right words;_  she pondered and decided she should view it as a narrow escape. Making candy apples helped to take her mind off fairy-tale creatures and exhilarating adventures. Toby loaded Michael Jackson's Thriller into the CD player and they sang along and did the zombie dance. Gizmo scooted out of the cat flap, desperate to escape the din and being trampled on. Sarah and her brother were too wrapped up in the music to notice the sound of wheezy laughter and the clip clop of little feet scurrying across the floor.

* * *

Toby put on his cowboy hat and pinned on his sheriff's badge. He hoped his friends wouldn't think being Woody from Toy Story was lame. If it wasn't for the pull string his mom had sewn to the back of his suede waistcoat, maybe he could pretend he was just a regular cowboy. As he was checking out his costume in the mirror, a flash of movement from the corner of his room caught his eye. There was a scratching noise, and it seemed to be coming from his closet.

"Gizmo?"

Advancing slowly towards the clawing sound, Toby's first thought was that his cat was trapped. He pulled his closet door open and peered inside. There was definitely something moving about in the darkness, and it wasn't feline shaped. It bobbed around underneath one of his discarded sweaters, and he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes. The creature was making an unearthly chattering noise, and he hesitantly reached in to free it. At that exact moment, his bedroom light went out.

"Hey, what's going on?" He shrieked in fear as he heard the hurried tapping of tiny clawed feet scampering around him.

Rasping laughter seemed to be coming from all sides of the room.

"Mom," Toby screeched as he raced for the door.

The handle wouldn't turn and he frantically jostled with it. Shadows danced around the walls and appeared to be closing in on him.

"Mommy?" his voice was shrill with fear.

The door was flung open and the light flickered back on.

"What on earth?" Irene almost got knocked onto the floor as her son launched himself at her and clung on for dear life.

Toby opened his eyes and peered around; he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Feeling a little silly for causing a fuss, he extricated himself from his mother's embrace and cautiously headed towards his closet.

"I thought there was something trapped in there," he explained, "And then the lights went out and I heard all these weird noises."

Irene gave him a sceptical glance.

"Sounds to me like you've been overdosing on scary Halloween stories and candy," she frowned. "We've hardly had any callers, and yet the candy apples are disappearing fast." Shaking her head with disappointment, she turned to leave. "Really, Toby, you'll make yourself sick."

"I didn't eat them, mom," he protested, but she was already halfway down the stairs.

"Finish up getting ready," Irene instructed, "Your friends will be here any second."

* * *

It had been her intention to dress up as a famous literary character; Scarlett O'Hara, perhaps, or maybe Elizabeth Bennett. But Sarah trusted her stepmother with the costume hire, which she now realised, was a terrible mistake. Shivering, she pulled the red cape around her, slightly consoled by the fact she'd probably freeze to death long before she died of shame. It might have been her imagination, but she was sure she heard an owl hooting outside her window. When she peered through the curtains, there was nothing to be seen.

"Sarah, we're gonna be late."

Irene's shrill voice shook her from her suspicions.

"Coming," she yelled as she grabbed her lasso from the bed.

Her father and stepmother were waiting impatiently by the door.

"Well, if it isn't the President and First Lady," Sarah threw her hands up in mock surprise at the sight of them dressed as Bill and Hillary Clinton.

Robert Williams wasn't sure about his daughter's costume, but Irene told her she looked great.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be Wonder Woman." She rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't want to go out in what amounts to patriotic lingerie on a chilly night? Mongwau Falls sure ain't the Amazon!"

Noticing that she was shivering, her father put his arm around her.

"Really, there's no need to be such a drama queen," her stepmother chided, "It's all the shop had left at short notice. And besides, we're only going next door."

Sarah bristled at Irene's impatience. "I'm gonna go get a scarf," she insisted. "You guys go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Practically shoving them out of the door, she turned to go back upstairs.

The lights flickered and she felt her skin prickle with apprehension. Behind her, a raspy giggling noise caused her to spin around in alarm. Something furry darted out of view, and she grabbed her father's umbrella from the rack as she went to investigate.

"Who's there?" Sarah inquired, already having a suspect in mind. "Goblin King, if you're up to your old tricks, you can stop it right now," she demanded.

Again, the lights flickered, plunging her into darkness. Something with shiny eyes hissed at her. Hoping it was the cat, she edged closer, brandishing her makeshift weapon. At that moment, the clock in the hall began to chime, halting her in her tracks. It was eight, so why was still chiming?  _Nine...Ten...Eleven...Twelve…Thirteen…_ She shivered; her breath catching as a crystal ball appeared at the top of the stairs. It glinted in darkness as it slowly rolled down the steps with a series of thuds, each one causing her to shudder. The orb clinked onto the hall floor and continued its progress before coming to a stop at her feet. Trembling, she bent down, debating whether or not to pick it up. Making the decision to reach for it, she flinched as the room exploded in a cacophony of mocking laughter.

"Goblin King?" Sarah screeched angrily, recognising the sound of his rich deep guffaw.

The scene was all so familiar from when she'd made her foolish wish ten years ago. Half expecting the door to burst open and an owl to swoop in, she raised her umbrella ready to swat it. Dark shapes began to dart around her, tittering and cackling as they whizzed by. Something with red glowing eyes in the hall mirror, which wasn't her reflection, grinned at her with sharp white teeth. The sound of cupboards opening and closing and glass breaking emanated from the kitchen area, running to find out what was going on, she caught her foot on something unseen and went crashing towards the floor. But the expected impact never came as a pair of strong arms caught her. Soft feathers tickled at her skin as a velvety voice purred in her ear.

"I really must thank young Toby for the invitation."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah spun around, expecting to come face to face with the Goblin King, but he'd vanished into thin air.

"Oh, no, Toby," she shrieked.

It was her brother who made the wish and she was worried for his safety. Ignoring the clattering noises coming from the kitchen, she ran out of the house with her red cape billowing out behind her. She looked like a proper superhero.

"Can you hear me you baby-stealing ratbag?" Sarah yelled out into the night. "Leave my brother alone or I'll personally kick your skinny glittery ass back to the Underground."

"Promises, promises," his silken voice dripped in her ear.

Checking around for any sign of the Goblin King, she happened upon a couple of his subjects. Two beak-nosed goblins were feasting on the grinning-faced Jack-O'-Lantern which sat on the porch. One of them plucked out the burning candle, took a bite from the non-fiery-end and, unimpressed, casually tossed it aside. Sarah stomped on it before it set the house on fire. Prodding and swiping at them with the umbrella she was clutching, she managed to chase them off.

"And don't come back," she shouted as the creatures tore off down the street.

There was no telling where her brother and his friends were. All around her were groups of trick-or-treaters in various Halloween costumes. Witches, wizards, ghosts and ghouls, mingled with Disney characters and one bold kid dressed as Marilyn Manson. A few of the children were suspiciously small, and as she drew closer, she could see they were goblins. Holding traditional Jack-O'-Lanterns carved from turnips and trying to blend in among the crowd, they were pilfering candy from the buckets and feasting handsomely on their ill-gotten gains.

"Take me to your king," Sarah demanded as she grabbed the nearest fuzzy-haired, olive-skinned specimen by the scruff of its neck and hoisted it up into the air.

"Don't wanna," it squeaked defiantly as it nipped her finger to get free.

"Ow," she cried out and dropped the creature, which blew a raspberry at her before scampering away.

Inspecting the damage, she was relieved to find her skin was unbroken if slightly bruised. Some of the children began to panic and scream, taking their cues from the adults accompanying them, upon realising there were strange creatures on the loose. Sarah thought she caught a flash of wild blond hair in the distance. It appeared that the Goblin King wanted to play hide and seek again. Snickering goblins oozed out from every dark nook and cranny intent on making mischief. Running amok through the streets, they followed their noses in search of more sweet treats. Sarah felt conflicted, she wanted to stop the critters from causing any more mayhem, but she was more concerned for her brother's safety. Catching another glimpse of unruly golden tresses, she wove her way through the chaos to the mud track that led to the houses on the street opposite. Mist hugged the thicket of Evergreen trees which lined the roadside, blocking her view of what lie beyond.

"Toby," she called out, desperately hoping he hadn't got too far away from home.

Stepping into the shadowy wooded area, her breath hitched as she saw dark shapes darting around in the undergrowth. The sound of mocking giggles punctuated her every movement. Sarah shivered; she had quite forgotten how cold it was in her skimpy costume. All the running around had warmed her up, but she was suddenly chilled to the bone. Startled by a hooting noise, she saw a flash of white and gold feathers as a barn owl flew over her head. It swooped low enough to skim her hair and it snagged a few strands in its talons.

"Ouch," she protested, swinging at it with her umbrella.

She watched as it silently winged its way above her and headed in the direction of Main Street. Following its path as best she could, it appeared to be leading her towards her favourite childhood haunt; the park. Crossing the road, she sprinted through the gates and across the old stone bridge. When she got out onto the grass, the owl was perched on top one of the stone obelisks that dotted the landscape. There was enough light from the waning gibbous moon for her to make out the bird's pale plumage. Unblinking, it followed her every movement.

"That's enough, Your Majesty," Sarah berated the creature, ignoring how ridiculous it was to be telling off an owl in a deserted park. "If you've done anything to my brother, I swear I'll…"

The wind whipped up around her, sending copper-coloured fallen leaves swirling through the air towards her face. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she was startled by the sound of a richly urbane voice mocking her.

"Or you'll what?" It taunted, "Batter me to death with your brolly?"

The chilly breeze died down, leaving Sarah attempting to regain her composure and channel her inner heroine.

"If I have to," she threatened, brandishing her makeshift weapon.

Jareth was leaning nonchalantly against the obelisk, wearing his own unique blend of leather and sinfully tight pants. He smiled in that unique way he had of being scornful, and yet at the same time, spellbindingly sexy.

"My, my, sweet Sarah, what on earth are you wearing?" He inched in for a closer look, circling her as she jabbed at the space between them with her umbrella. "Your costumes have certainly  _evolved_  since our last encounter." His sharp-toothed grin grew wider. "Have you given up on being a princess, or even perhaps, a queen?"

There was a deeper meaning behind his last inquiry, she was sure. Sensing he was still interested in her, she hoped to use it to her advantage.

"Actually, Wonder Woman was an Amazon princess," Sarah cockily enlightened him.

"Is that so?" He arched one of his pointed brows.

"What's it gonna take to get you and your candy-stealing subjects to poof off back to where you belong?" She asked, realising how it was unwise to contemplate striking any bargains with him.

"What's said is said, and Young Toby invited us," the Goblin King reminded her, evoking the same phrase he'd used on her when she made her wish. "I refuse to leave before I've said hello and thank you," he stubbornly insisted.

"My brother doesn't know you're real, and I'd like it to stay that way." Sarah challenged him with her green eyes blazing and defiant.

"Oh, would you indeed?" His tone was every bit as condescending as she expected.

"Why come back now?" she asked, "After ten years of nothing."

"I have no power over you," Jareth admitted, "I had to wait for an invitation, and today, I got one."

Sarah was there when her brother made his silly wish and was sure the Goblin King had no claim on him. However, she would find the boy and stay with him just to make sure he didn't get himself into any deeper trouble. There was a big risk he would guess his favourite childhood bedtime story wasn't a work of fiction, but her main priority was to keep him safe. Checking her wristwatch, she could see it was eight-twenty. Toby was likely headed back to his friend Zach's house by now and he lived down the hill from them on the same street.

"Fine," Sarah huffed, "Enjoy your visit to Mongwau Falls."

"Where are you going?" The Goblin King demanded to know in a fit of pique, as she turned her back on him and set off briskly across the stone bridge.

"I thought we were done, and I've been invited to a party." Sarah carried on walking.

She was starting to feel the chill again and didn't want him to think she was shivering for any other reason. Although, she'd been surprised to find he wasn't half as intimidating as he appeared to her at fifteen. There was a melancholic air to him that she'd missed before. His charms were as obvious, but she was older now. Men's pants, tight or not, no longer held the mystique they once did.

"Wait," the Goblin King commanded, "You are going to this party unaccompanied?" He questioned as he outmanoeuvred her, blocking her exit from the park.

Picturing Harland Gunderson eagerly awaiting her arrival, she nodded.

"Unless I can find a hot guy to invite between here and there," Sarah teased, sighing as if it was an impossible task and biting her lip to stifle a smirk at the expression of consternation on his face.

If she could get him to send his subjects home and accompany her to the party, Toby never needed to find out the truth about her youthful folly. It was the one night of the year when the Goblin King's everyday wear would pass for a creative Halloween costume. Besides, he was definitely the hottest guy she was going to find in her hometown, ever.

"Perhaps it is unwise to let the goblins consume so many sugary treats after sundown," Jareth mused as he tapped his chin, searching for a way to do what she wanted without conceding defeat. "I shall return them to the Underground and escort you to this shindig of yours," he informed her, proffering his arm for her to take.

Sarah hesitated, wondering if it was wise to take him at his word. But, what was said was said, that was his rule and he was bound by it.

"Goblin King, you've got yourself a deal," she declared, linking her arm with his.

He smiled rakishly, "I insist you call me Jareth."

"Hey," Sarah protested as he enfolded her in his cloak.

""Trust me," he whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her skin, "I know a shortcut."

In a blur of starlight, the two of them were suddenly stood in front of her family home. His arms were around her in case she needed steadying. As it happened, her head was swimming, but not from the magical transportation. In the years since they last met, she had grown in height, and with the heels on her boots, they were almost nose to nose. The charged atmosphere between them quickly dissipated as the sound of Elvis Presley singing Devil In Disguise emanated from the party next door. It was accompanied by the terrified shrieks of neighbourhood trick-or-treaters with goblins in hot pursuit. At the sight of their king, the ragamuffin band of creatures came to an abrupt halt, falling over each other in the process.

"That's quite enough fun for one night," Jareth proclaimed, "Back to the Underground," he ordered, and then barked, "NOW."

At that moment, Toby came tearing down the road with another pack of goblins in tow.

"Sarah," he cried out with excitement, showing no fear, "look at what I found."

Indeed, the dozen or so goblins seemed to be following her brother's lead, not chasing him.

"They're really real." Toby gave an astonished chuckle.

His sister nodded, unable to stop herself from smiling. The Goblin King beamed at him with pride.

"I intended for you to be my heir, you know," he informed the awestruck boy. "As you seem to have a talent for inspiring loyalty in my subjects, the position is still vacant, should it take your fancy." Jareth casually offered, ignoring the visual daggers being thrown at him from the woman at his side.

"Nice try, Blondie," Sarah sneered as she went to put a protective arm around her brother, which he shrugged off, being eleven and not wanting to look uncool in front of his new friends.

"Whoa," Toby gasped as he realised the full implications of the situation. "You're really the Goblin King, aren't you?"

Jareth smirked and bowed his head slightly in reply.

Turning back to his sister, he fixed his bright blue eyes on her, making her nervous for what was about to come. "So you actually did wish me away to the goblins when I was a baby?" His shocked expression made her feel even guiltier.

"Yes," she confessed, "but don't forget, I beat the Goblin King and solved the Labyrinth to get you back."

Jareth and a crowd of his subjects were gathered around them, waiting to see if the boy would forgive his sister. Sarah gazed at him with hopeful green eyes, practically holding her breath for his verdict.

"Wishing for the goblins to take me away was way harsh," Toby began, making her tear up, "but you kicked some serious butt, and solving the Labyrinth was wicked." He looked at her with awe.

"You forgive me?" She inquired.

"I'm gonna hate myself for saying it," he indicated towards her Wonder Woman costume, "but you're totally my hero."

The goblins whooped and cheered as the siblings hugged it out. Their king watched with a wistful expression on his face. The pair of them had grown up so much since their last encounter, it made him feel rather redundant.

"Come" he commanded his subjects with a weary sigh, "Let us return home."

"Not so fast, Your Highness," Sarah stopped him, posing with her hands on her hips, "What's said is said, and you promised to be my party date."

His odd eyes lit up and he sashayed towards her.

"Your wish is my command," he smiled and held out a gloved hand to her, which she gladly accepted.

Toby was observing them with interest.

"You two  _so_  dig each other," he said as the goblins sniggered and chattered around him.

Sarah felt her face heat up and she sought to divert their attention.

"What happened to Zach and the rest of your friends?" She questioned, "Wasn't his dad supposed to be chaperoning you?"

"They got wigged out by the goblins and ran away," Toby explained.

"What a bunch of wusses," Sarah shook her head with disgust.

"Can we have a party at our place?" Her brother pleaded, "The Gunderson's one is probably lame anyway, and it's full of old folks," he argued.

The sound of revellers singing along to Monster Mash by Bobby "Boris" Pickett and The Crypt-Kickers penetrated through the walls of their neighbour's house. It appeared they had been completed untroubled by the invasion of otherworldly creatures.

"I'm not sure your mom will appreciate being called old, but I'll go tell her you came home early because you got sick from eating too much candy. Irene will believe that, and then we'll party," Sarah promised. "Don't let the goblins break anything else, though," she warned, knowing her stepmother would not be forgiving about her Hummel collection getting trashed.

Jareth cast a stern eye on his subjects.

"You bunch of noddy-poles will be on your best behaviour, or else it's the lavender baths for the lot of you," he threatened.

Sarah gave him a quizzical look; she was expecting him to threaten them with the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Goblins love filth and they'd bathe in the bog if I let them," he grimaced, "They hate being clean and smelling nice."

Contemplating his words, she hoped her stepmother was well stocked up on cans of Glade.

"Okay," Sarah instructed, "Toby, you take our guests inside and put on The Nightmare Before Christmas, or something. Jareth," she tugged him by the hand, "you're coming with me."

If Harland Gunderson was on the prowl, she wanted to leave him in no doubt that she already had a date.

Irene spotted her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Wherever have you been?" She questioned and grabbed her stepdaughter by the arm before she could reply. "You've missed the apple bobbing and pass-the-pumpkin, but you simply must try this." Handing Sarah a long curly strip of apple peel, she instructed her to throw it over her shoulder. "It will tell you the initial of your future husband," Her stepmother excitedly informed her.

The Goblin King gave her an impish grin, and she knew exactly what letter she'd be getting.

"I'll give it a miss if you don't mind," she said, setting the apple peel down carefully on a nearby table. "This is Jareth, an old friend of mine," she explained, answering Irene's silent expression of curiosity.

"Charmed, Mrs. Williams," he fawned as he inclined slightly to kiss her hand.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, she missed her stepdaughter rolling her eyes at the spectacle.

"You should both stay and have a cup of Mrs. Gunderson's Halloween punch," Irene tried to tempt them.

The three of them peered into a large glass bowl filled with a blood-red concoction. Someone had put some fake eyeballs in it for ghoulish effect, and they were bobbing around unappetisingly on the surface.

"I think we'll pass," Sarah grimaced.

Standing at the other side of the room, her father was deep in conversation with Mr. Gunderson and a bunch of other guys. He gave her a quick wave and carried on chatting. With relief, she noted she needn't have worried about Harland. He was dancing with the neighbourhood flirt, Kitty, a blonde bombshell who was showing more than a little bomb damage these days, and he looked happy enough.

"Well, we'd better go check on Toby." Sarah grabbed Jareth by the arm.

Another party guest thrust a large glass of wine into Irene's hand and she took a generous swig.

"Have fun, you two," she called after them, "But don't forget you're babysitting an impressionable young boy."

Once outside, the sound of Nina Simone singing I Put A Spell On You, filled the air.

"May I have this dance?" Jareth held out a gloved hand with a hopeful expression.

Sarah hesitated before breaking into a grin and practically throwing herself into his arms. The cold night air was forgotten in his warm embrace. There was no thought of her escaping this time as they swayed to the music.

"Do I still have no power over you?" He inquired with an enticing glint in his eyes.

"Not in a thousand years," she swore; her smile and the way she nestled in closer to him betraying her true feelings.

With his cheek pressed against hers, Jareth spoke husky and low into her ear.

"How fortunate then, for me, that I can reorder time."

She could feel him smirk and his warm lips brushed against her cool skin, sending a ripple of excitement through her.

The song finished and Sarah led him by the hand to her house. With a playful glance, she brought them to a halt outside the front door. Tonight, she was going to flirt with danger, as it was so attractively packaged.

"Being Halloween, it is within my power to offer you a trick or a treat. Which one shall it be?" She smiled, suggestively.

Jareth had already made his choice.

"How about both?"

With a wolfish hunger, he claimed her lips with his own.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still a little early, but... HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!
> 
> There are only fleeting references to Gremlins in this story, and not as much goblin action as I originally intended.
> 
> I have mentioned before about my love of music. Of course, I love practically everything Mr. Bowie has ever recorded and look forward to future releases. The songs I've referenced in this story were mostly chosen for their Halloween soundtrack suitability. However, I love the fact that Elvis Presley and David Bowie share a birthday (DB is 12 years younger!) and Devil In Disguise is one of my favourite EP songs. Also, David Bowie is a big fan of Nina Simone and recorded 'Wild Is The Wind' because he so loved her version of it. Many artists have covered I Put A Spell On You, but Nina Simone's would be my choice.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fanfic and please do leave a review - Mrs. P.


End file.
